


the last heir

by hhaeshichan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaeshichan/pseuds/hhaeshichan
Summary: As the only living heir to the throne, born of the Celestial Blooms, Soonyoung becomes king.[DISCONTINUED FOR NOW]





	the last heir

5

_"Cheol! Catch!”_

Soonyoung sends a little star at the elder boy, laughing when he fumbles to catch it. Jihoon holds back a smile beside him.

 _“No fair!”_   Seungcheol pouts, holding the little ball of light as softly as he could. _“You can’t make balls out of nothing! That’s against the rules!”_

Jihoon, who had somehow gotten further away with the actual ball in his hands, sticks out his tongue. _“Draw your swords! The battle has only just begun, Cheol!”_

He laughs, running away with the ball. Seungcheol throws the star back at Soonyoung and chases the smaller around the courtyard. Soonyoung laughs so hard that he falls on his back gasping for air, his wings fluttering wildly in amusement.

“Soonyoung! What did I tell you about getting your clothes dirty?”

He feels himself being pulled up, his wings stabilizing himself once he is on his feet. He is met with the amused face of his sister.

“Sorry Minkyungie,” Soonyoung says with an apologetic smile and a little bow. Behind him, Jihoon and Seungcheol have stopped chasing each other around and have stopped to watch the two siblings.

Minkyung pats down Soonyoung’s button up and rolled up slacks. “Soonyoung, please put your slacks down, the human nobility are still here.” He pouts, but lets her cuff his slacks and sleeves properly. She casts a little wind to blow away the residual grass, and she picks up the little circlet he left on the ground and places it back on his head.

He feels like a prince again, and he doesn’t really like it.

He turns around and sees Jihoon and Seungcheol fixing up themselves as well. Their crowns go back on their heads, and we’re back to the real world. Minkyung smiles at them. _“Prince Seungcheol, you’re father requests you at the ballroom right away. You will be leaving soon.”_ A guard walks forward and nods towards the young human prince.

Soonyoung’s wings flutter rapidly, and Jihoon’s eyes glow a dark blue. They bound up to Minkyung, begging her to let them play a little more. They tug at her dress and hands, willing her to agree. Seungcheol just looks dejected as he slowly moves to stand beside the guard.

Minkyung places her hands on their heads. “I’m sorry boys, but Seungcheol has to go home. You know how tiring it is to cross the gates, so instead of playing around, let’s wish him well on his trip, alright?”

Jihoon crosses him arms and Soonyoung sags in disappointment, but they back down. Jihoon conjures up a protection charm and hands it reluctantly to Seungcheol. He smiles brightly at them right before the guard escorts him back to his parents.

“We only started though,” Soonyoung pouts, flying up and plopping himself down on one of the concrete benches. Jihoon sits beside him with only some trouble getting up.

Minkyung sits beside him. “You two can still play for a little bit. Jihoon will have to go home soon, so why not make the most of it?”

“It’s not the same,” Jihoon complains. He wiggles his fingers and conjures up a tarot card to fiddle with. Minkyung giggles and pats his head. He curls his fingers around his card, and he hisses like a wet cat.

Minkyung puts a finger to her chin. Soonyoung waits patiently for whatever she has to say. She then snaps her fingers, a little bit of faerie dust falling to the concrete. “I know what we can do.” She faces the two kids fully. “How about we play monsters?”

Soonyoung tilts his head. “What is monsters?”

“Well, one of us will be the monster who will chase the other two around.” She reaches out and dances her fingers along Soonyoung’s wings making him giggle.

Jihoon stares up at her with stars in his eyes. “Can I be the monster? I wanna catch Youngie!” When Minkyung nods, he bolts up and pounces at Soonyoung. He yelps and ducks away. Jihoon changes his course for Minkyung who runs off giggling, just out of his reach.

Soonyoung squeals with laughter only to get caught by Jihoon. Little specks of dark magic are left on Soonyoung’s arms, and he is pulled up by a triumphant Jihoon. “You’re the monster now!” He then scurries away. Soonyoung growls and runs after him and Minkyung.

When it was time for Jihoon to go home, and the sun had already come down, the courtyard still had a faint glow to it; the little residues of magic a testament to the fun games the three of them played.

\--

Seungcheol keeps his head down as the carriage rides through the gate. He focuses on the click clack of the mechanism below him, willing his expression to stay neutral. His snacks are piled up between himself and Seungmin, food haphazardly thrown in the bag.

He’s not hungry. He doesn’t want to look up. Seungmin is sleeping beside him, not a care in the world. Maybe he should as well. He rests his head against the carriage door and focuses on his hearbeat.

It’s time for them to go home.

\--

_Cheollie! Please don’t mind the mistakes, I’m still practicing my Human!! How was the travel? When are you going to visit again? Hoonie and me miss you already! Minkyungie told me you have to go home and that made Youngie sad, but it’s fine cause your going to visit again soon, right? I hope all is well! See you soon!_

순영 _  
Prince Soonyoung_

_  
_

_Soonyoungie, we are really busy now so I don’t know when I can visit. I miss Youngie and Hoonie too! I’ll ask Father when we can visit again. Seungmin says hi! I’ll see you soon!_

최승철  
_Prince Seungcheol Choi_

\--

8

Soonyoung looks below them in awe at the other faeries looking up and saying hello. People stopping their work to simply wave or smile at the young prince and the heir. He tugs at his sister’s dress and he points at the happy people in their bright colors. He looks up at her, and he can tell she’s smiling even with the ceremonial mask on. She’s just magic like that.

They land on the ground quite a ways from the palace. Minkyung shakes the excess dust off her wings, and Soonyoung follows suit. The podium is set up before them, and his eyes widen. It was absolutely majestic; white marble and gold make up the intricate engraving. Behind the podium is the monument. Kings and queens of ages old, faces all so different, yet similar in their gaze.

One day, Minkyung is going to be up there. It sounds so fascinating to have someone so dear to him immortalized forever.

Minkyung glides over to the podium, the audience, her future citizens, waiting in anticipation. Graceful, pretty, and everything a queen should be. The ceremonial mask weighs heavy on his face, but on his sister, there seems to be no weight. No burden. She would be the perfect queen to go down in history.

“Good morning one and all. At this point, there will only be a year until my formal coronation.”

The crowd cheers with vigor. Soonyoung would cheer as well, but apparently a prince shouldn’t behave like that. It sucks.

Mingkyung looks over them and continues, “Once I turn 20 and officially become your ruler, I promise to the best of my abilities that this kingdom will flourish.” She places her hand over her heart. “For as long as I will rule, there shall be peace in this land, among realms and among our people. I promise you that.”

Her eyes glow along with the intensity of her words. “I will make sure that this realm will enter its golden age, and we will reach the stars. The heavens are only the beginning! We must go further, we will go further, and I will be there to bring you all up.”

Uproar. Soonyoung smiles widely, unabashed since he had the mask on. People at the front of the audience conjure up a symbol in white faerie dust: a four pointed star. Slowly, the spectators raise their hands, the four pointed star resting on their palms, a symbol for Minkyung, their star.

“All hail the heir! Her Royal Highness, Princess Minkyung of the Fae, Noble of the Seelie Court, Brilliant Star Byeol and Heir to the Throne!”

“All hail!” in great unison, the young prince even joining along. He wonders why it took so long for him to come see her speeches. Minkyung takes a bow and steps off the podium.

Soonyoung stands up with a smile, ready to meet her halfway when something whizzes past his ear. Maybe it was a bee or a hummingbird.

The sharp sting on his cheek proves him wrong.

His sister seems taken aback, eyes wide behind her mask, but all he could see was gold. All he could taste was gold, the metallic pang on his tongue not very pleasant at all. His mask lays discarded on the ground, an unsightly crack at its side.

“Soonyoung hide, please!”

Frightened, he takes off into the air as quick as he can, hiding behind the leaves of a large tree. There was something, someone down there that isn’t supposed to be there. He casts one of those rudimentary invisibility spells that Hyerim taught him, hoping that it’s enough to hide from whatever is down there.

There’s shouting. No matter how loud and energetic he gets, he has always hated the shouting. Lights are flashing and spells are cast, but he can’t tell what. He curls up into a ball on one of the larger branches, afraid.

He’s afraid.

He hears it before he sees it. A crack in the air that’s so sickening to hear that he almost drops his cloaking spell right then and there. He holds his own, eyes shut tight, and hands over his ears. Suddenly it’s over. He hears murmuring and footsteps.

Only when it has become completely silent does he pry his eyes open. He drops the spell and ever so slowly, flutters to the ground. Nobody looks his way; their eyes are kept to their feet. He picks up his fallen mask and places it over his face, ignoring the way it made the cut on his face sting.

He walks over to one of the guards who looks abnormally alarmed. He tugs on the man’s sleeve. The guard whips his head towards Soonyoung. “Sir, what happened? I need a healing spell…” His voice is shaky and small, so unlike himself. He doesn’t expect to be pulled into a hug.

“Oh thank the stars, you’re alive, your highness.”

“But I—” Soonyoung finds himself being dragged to the podium.

“The stars have saved us!” the guard announces, and the crowd turn their head. Expressions full of relief and melancholy wash over them. “They were not so cruel as to leave us without an heir!” Soonyoung whips his head back towards the guard. Heir? What does he mean? The guard takes hold of his hand and raises it up.

“All hail! His Royal Highness, Prince Soonyoung of the Fae, Noble of the Seelie Court, now Heir to the Throne!”

With tears in their eyes and fires in their hearts, they shout in unison. “All hail!” Only then does Soonyoung notice the ichor stained marble beneath his feet. He notices the sheet cloth laid over something at the back of the crowd. He notices the shattered mask by the podium.

He only cries on the flight back home, gripping tight the uniform of the kind guard when his wings failed him.

\--

9

The coronation still happens within the next year.

It is a solemn affair. No more crowds, no more festivities like the centuries before. The event is broadcasted to the people, the only present audience being of noble status. Surrounding the ballroom, are heavily armed guards of both Seelie and Unseelie heritage.

The weight of the silver and gold crown on his head cannot distract him from the weight of the stares. Those have the most burden, and it hurts. He makes eye contact with Jihoon who stands proud in front of the Unseelie nobles. His eyes flicker blue from behind his own mask. He pretends not to see it.

“All hail! His Majesty, King Soonyoung of the Fae, Noble of the Seelie Court, Night Star Hoshi, and Youngest of Kings!”

He has received his second name, immense power, and the responsibility of ruling the largest of the three realms. He stares out at the nobles, their names all fleeting memories, from behind his half-cracked mask. What the picture he must make, being less than half the size of the throne.

Soonyoung becomes king at nine years old.

“All hail!”

Among the nobles, they conjure up his symbol. A black, five pointed star. The symbol is for him and him alone, and the rest of the realm create it for him. Their ruler, their king. They do it to honor him who does not want to be honored. It is his image that will be carved into the monument, his name in history.

Soonyoung detests it.

\--

_Cheollie, I’m scared. I miss you and Jihoon. He’s not talking to me and I don’t know why. Please write back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think i guess :P


End file.
